Various binding and structuring agents are known for use in cosmetic compositions, such as lipsticks and eyeshadows. Traditionally, organic and inorganic waxes are used as binding and structuring agents in such compositions. However, many consumers dislike the inherently waxy feel and build-up of such wax-based cosmetics. Accordingly, a demand exists for non-wax binding and structuring agents.
A number of water-based gellants are in use in the cosmetic art as binding and structuring agents. These water-based gellants are primarily thickening agents, such as gums, added in limited amounts to aqueous carrier solutions. However, these thickening agents have limitations. For example, they must be incorporated into the composition under high temperature and high shear. In addition, clay based products such as the Bentone gels are also known for use as binding and structuring agents. These clay powders form gels in various oils. However, high shear must be applied to these clay-based gels during formulation, and separate polar activating agents such as propylene carbonate and other short chain polar compounds must be added to form the gels. Other clays, such as certain modified organophilic clays, are known to swell in and gel organic liquids without the addition of polar dispersion additives. However, these systems typically use such solvents as short chain alcohols, ketones or toluene, and require high energy shear to permit the gel to form.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic gel that can be used as a carrier to bind and give structure to the cosmetic composition, and that can replace part or all of the wax content of traditional cosmetic formulations.